Were
by Whytegriffin
Summary: Pascal's view of the whole situation from Rapunzel's realization of who she is, to her confrontation of Gothel, to a Flynn/Eugene's return, to Rapunzel and Eugene's sacrifice and their ultimate return to the kingdom.


My poor Rapunzel. First her birthday was ruined when Gothel was right and Flynn did abandon her for the crown. What a - a - a hawk. Boy, I'm afraid of hawks. They swoop down and - oh, sorry. Where was I? Oh yeah. The witch. Rapunzel's mother isn't very gentle about any of it - not really. I think - I think that Rapunzel is beginning to see how strange everything is up here and how cruelly her mother treats her, especially since we saw all of those nice town people yesterday. Gothel never kisses Rapunzel's cheek like the mamas in the kingdom, she only ever ever kisses her hair. And the town's people smiled all day yesterday, even at Rapunzel's silly questions! Well, not the guards, but they're all a little on the thick side anyway.

I like the town's people; they have grapes! I love grapes! Oh, and cupcakes! No offense, Rapunzel, but those cupcakes Flynn bought for us... Oh yeah, Flynn. And now back in the tower because I trusted him. Poor Rapunzel. How can she just forget everything as if it never happened? How is she supposed to, Gothel? Why should she? She's just so sad, and I show her that I am too. It's hard to turn blue. I don't like turning blue, it's such a sad color, but sometimes I turn blue without even trying. I guess right now it isn't hard at all to turn blue. I'm actually a little sad that Flynn walked out on her - mostly mad, but some sad. I did like him sometimes. I thought that we could trust him. How could a chameleon be so wrong?

Rapunzel gives me a sad, thankful smile before she drops back on her bed with a sigh. Oh, she's looking at the Corona flag that Flynn bought for her in the village. That explains it. She's still thinking about Flynn. How can she be thinking of him? Why did he do this? I guess he didn't care enough about Rapunzel. I guess that for him it never happened, like Gothel told Rapunzel. No. It can't never have happened for her, it just can't! And now she almost squished me. Watch it, girl, you could have killed me... She's not listening. I guess maybe she's going to wash up for supper? So, Rapunzel, what are you looking at? Ugh, maybe she smells it - the hazelnut soup, I mean. Ech, I detest hazelnut soup. It gets stuck in my scales and I turn a nasty shade of brown. I don't like the smell of the color brown - unlike you-know-who.

Suddenly Rapunzel stands up, looking all around the room noticing something that I certainly don't. She gasps and cries out, falling against her dresser. Rapunzel, what is it? What's wrong?

"Rapunzel, what's going on up there?" Great, just what we need, an old bat. We're just having a party and forgetting all of the things that never happened yesterday! What else would we - er, she be doing? If mother is coming up here then I had better hide or I'll end up as some sort of chameleon soup. Blah!

"Pascal, I..." we can both hear her coming up the stairs. Rapunzel's eyes are wide and seeing everything but what is straight in front of her. I wish that I knew what she was thinking. Before she could come up Rapunzel stumbles forward to the doorway, spreading the drapes open and leaning on them.

"I'm the lost princess." I hear her gasp. Oh, the lost princess. Yeah, the one with the floating lights and and and ohohohoho no. No way that she, I mean how, after - and...schniklefritz. Okay, clearly I was a frog (that stupid Flynn has no idea what he's talking about. Frog? Only on my bad days!) And I was too stupid to recognize what that sparkly shiny round thing was. Of course that's what you would call a crown - and I was looking at that mosaic the same as Rapunzel. The green eyes, the cowlick - oh my gosh how did I not recognize the smile on her lips?

Before I can stop her, Rapunzel disappears behind the drapes, and I can hear her shouting in Gothel's direction, but since she is walking down the stairs - without me, I have to add - I can't understand what she was saying. Rapunzel, what are you doing?! This was a bad idea, such a bad idea! She should talk to me first! Ughh! Rapunzel! For a minute I wish I was one of those annoying other pets - you know, the fuzzy cuddly noisy ones? At least then I could get her attention ... of course, I'm not a pet. Don't you think for a minute that I'm a pet! Back to Rapunzel, who should have waited. I'm sure that she's talking about leaving - I mean, who wouldn't? Now I have to find my way down, which will take quite a bit longer for me than for her - she has longer legs than I do. Rapunzel, you are definitely going to hear from me about having to take the chimney flue again. Oh. Noise. I'm getting noise.

"...was to protect you." Oh yes, Gothel. We all - strike that. Anyone who knows- maybe not. Fine, I know that Rapunzel isn't what you love, you just wanted to keep her hair to yourself! I mean, I knew that the old lady was crazy, even though Rapunzel wouldn't listen to me, but come on! If I was Rapunzel - which I am not because I have no hair - I would have waited until the old bat was sleeping and then just left. Not that hard! Well, it's not that hard a concept, I guess. Maybe she was just to angry to hold anything back. After all, this is the first time that she has really stood up for herself against that woman. I suppose that is probably because she realizes that Gothel is not really her mother. She is a way better person than I will ever be.

"I've spent my entire life hiding from people who would use me for my powers? When I should have been hiding from you!" That's right, Rapunzel - but should you be telling her that before you leave? Gothel is just barking her name, trying to get her back the whole time.

"Where will you go?" Of course she's pulling that one! "He won't be there for you!" Hehe! of course he won't he went off on a boat with the crown...which he could have taken before...and those brother's somehow knew about Rapunzel's hair. Why didn't I think of this before? I mean, why would Flynn leave Rapunzel to them if he could have kept both? Ugh! stupid, stupid stupid! Oh! better stop banging my head on the wall because I can't hear a thing. Flynn isn't the bad - wait, Flynn isn't his real name. You...you...something, I think it is. Weird. But all this time I thought he turned his back on Rapunzel and betrayed her, and I thought all of these nasty things about him, but I was wrong. Grapes. I should have known better.

"What did you do to him?" Rapunzel demands. Okay, Rapunzel, while I don't exactly agree with her plan of attack, I want to now the same thing. What did she do to him?

"That criminal is to be hanged for his crimes!" I hear Gothel proclaim in triumph. Rapunzel gasps - and so do I. Fine, yes, I forgot that he was a wanted thief, but hanged? Seems a little steep to me. A lot steep, as a matter of fact. Besides, I'm pretty sure that the only crime Gothel feels that he is guilty of is taking Rapunzel out to see more than just this tower.

"No." I hear Rapunzel gasp. No! Oh, Rapunzel, what are we going to do? You know I can't save him. I couldn't get there fast enough anyway. We have to get out - more than ever now! But even if we do, Rapunzel, how can we save him?

"Now, now, it's alright." Gothel - is trying - to calm her down - as if this were reasonable. Excuse me? Listen to you? Seriously? Would she be saying that if the day of her hanging had dawned so brightly? She needs a hanging, not Flynn Rider! I think a hanging would do her good, in fact. Alright, fine. It would do Rapunzel good. How can she seriously be trying to make this sound reasonable? "All of this is as it should be." Yep, there she goes again.

"No!" Rapunzel snaps back. I heard some skin smack, so maybe Rapunzel slapped the old witch. Probably not, but I can always hope, right? Now I know that I have to hurry. Rapunzel is going to be in a lot of trouble really quickly and I don't know if she can handle Gothel alone. It's not the same as Flynn or Maximus or the pub thugs - all of them still have souls. Besides Rapunzel's hair I don't know what has kept Gothel going. "You were wrong about the world, and you were wrong about me." Getting a little muffled, but I can hear - finally - Rapunzel is taking control. What will Gothel do if she can never use Rapunzel's hair again? Ach, what was that?! It was loud and such a strange sound...a little like a cup breaking, but it sounded prettier - and bigger. I'm almost down, almost...this flue takes a while to climb down! I'm starting to get worried. Daylight is abut thirty seconds away. Rapunzel was shouting only a few seconds ago and now I can't hear a thing coming from her mouth, just that nasty woman grumbling something about the bad guy...Rapunzel! Rapunzel Rapunzel Rapunzel! Look out, what is she up to? Watch your back! Rapunzel, where are - you. No. No no no no no no no no no. Gothel, you can't use Rapunzel's frying pan! Oh my gosh, not on her! YOU SHOULD HAVE HAD ME WITH YOU!

Oh, princess, it's too late now! My chameleon heart almost stops beating to see her on the floor, face down, surrounded by that cursed golden hair! Where is Gothel? I don't dare come out of hiding or she may catch me and I'll never be able to help Rapunzel. I can hear her in her room, pulling out - chains. Chains! Rapunzel, wake up. Wake up! Please, please, please! She isn't moving. Gothel comes out, a huge length of chain in her arms. She anchored one end at the fireplace - wait. Why does she own a length of chain with manacles? I am getting more and more creeped out by the second. Gothel is very carefully avoiding stepping on the precious hair when she brings the chains to my little mistress and locks her arms in place behind her back. Touching Rapunzel's hair, Gothel starts singing. Rapunzel has already made her a bit grey again from the yelling. Brrr, it's scary when Gothel sings it, but suddenly Rapunzel gasps and moves. The glow fades. The first thing that I hear is the chain clanking on her arms.

"Does your head feel better, dear? Aren't you glad that I used your hair again?" She mocks the princess with a horrible sneer as she watches Rapunzel struggle to her knees. I want to help my princess, but what can I do? What should I do? I am so confused right now. "I had always hoped that it wouldn't come to this, but as you can see, dear, I'm always well prepared." Well prepared? Well prepared! Just who do you think you are? She is not some toy or some kitchen utensil, Gothel! She is a pretty, smart - everything princess! How dare you even think that! Rapunzel, I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry that I failed you. She can't see me. She's got her eyes closed and she's crying. If she could have waited, if only she could have; but I know sometimes words just burst right out of her mouth before she knows to say something different. I'm afraid that's what happened - big time. What about Flynn? I'm sure she's thinking about Flynn! If they were hanging him, does that mean...is the poor guy - gulp - dead already? Rapunzel, I'm sorry. Princess, I am so, so sorry that I didn't help! "No more visitors for you, not with that thief dead." Where is she - oh. Loosening a stone in the floor. That makes sense. I guess she's crazier than I thou... Stairs. Of course there are stairs going down the tower.

Stupid! Rapunzel sobs louder only to see Gothel sneer again, this time leaning down to see her eyes. I don't think I've ever seen that woman enjoy herself so much. How is Rapunzel not a creep like that? "Maybe if you're a good, loving daughter now, dear, I'll let you keep your chameleon instead of cooking him." Woah woah woah woah woah, time out! Did she just say cook me? How dare she- "And if you are especially good, I may go into town after the hanging and buy his boots for you, since you want him so badly." Gothel, if you keep this up, I'll...I'll...

"No!" Rapunzel sobs and hides her face in her hair. That is it. She is done. How could she be more horrible to Rapunzel? How can she be so cruel? This is the end for her. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I'm getting the princess away from that witch somehow, even if I have to gnaw Rapunzel's hair off - which will be icky as well as interesting since I have no teeth. Counterproductive, there's the word! Don't worry, I'll think of something else!

And if I - wait. I think I definitely - I hear a horse. Maximus. (he has very distinctive footsteps) A second later we hear a grunt, and a familiar voice shouting Rapunzel's name. Flynn - gene! Is that it? That it? No. No, that isn't his name either. Bah, I'll remember it some day. He doesn't know Gothel's home. He's in more danger than Rapunzel with two factions after his life!

"Now I'll have to clean up another one of your messes, Rapunzel." Gothel snarls in her ear. Well, it's a little more like taunting, and I really don't like how she's moving Rapunzel's hair around.

"Rapunzel, let down your hair!" He shouts from down below. Gothel shows Rapunzel a long silver knife while she croons,

"Don't worry, I've had a goodly amount of practice." And my amphibian blood goes cold again. She has practice killing people? This I did not need to know. "One quick jab is all it takes, and Flynn Rider is gone quickly from the picture. Of course he'll writhe in pain a while. That's half the point of it." Oh. That. Woman. Just...gaah! She walks away from Rapunzel with a sick grin, grabbing the end of Rapunzel's hair, and tossing it out the window, stepping on one end as it gets taught with Flynn's weight. Rapunzel is so focused on the window and panicking so bad that she's not even paying attention to me! Signals, Rapunzel, signals! Isn't there some way I can warn him?

The hair goes slack when he grabs the window sill. Gosh he climbs fast! Annnnnnd Gothel steps back a little further into the shadows. This is not good. He's a thief, he's got totally mad skills, he should see her, right? Right? Flynn stumbles in, out of breath and focused on Rapunzel. Wrong. Wrong for the one, two, three, four, five - spit, I've only got three toes on each forefoot! Anyway, I'm wrong. Again. Duh, he climbed Rapunzel's hair! He probably doesn't think that there's anything to worry about. Uh, oop, now he does. Rapunzel exclaims when she sees him, but I can't understand what she's saying until mother Gothel steps out as dark as the shadows, and stabs Flynn. I have never seen her look so satisfied so many times in one day. She is creepy. Rapunzel screams as he falls to the ground and I sit here in the hearth, useless. Mother looks quite pleased, gazing with her smooth smile at the knife and her blood-covered hand. Gross.

"Now look what you've done, Rapunzel!" Wait a minute, wait a minute. Is she scolding Rapunzel? Oh, no no no no no no. While she cleaning her knife on Flynn-gene's shirt. I really can't recall if that really is his name or not, and just the same...who does that?! "Oh don't worry, dear. Our secret will die with him." Ooooh, she is going down. Now, if only I could find something that I could hit her with...and something to stand on so I could reach her. This is frustrating. I feel really really bad for what I was thinking about Flynn now. He's really hurting and I think he's actually trying to hide it from Rapunzel, but she isn't stupid. Maybe there's some way that I can cut the chain or something. Oh, this is not working out for me at all. Well, it's not really working out for any of us...except for Gothel...who is stepping over - Woah, wait, first she stabbed him and now she stepped OVER the poor guy! Now I might be cold blooded, but she has got me beat by a lot! Poor Flynn! Poor Rapunzel! If that witch had just used rope ... well, I guess I don't have teeth ... but still I would have found some way to cut it! But no, chains. If Rapunzel had had a fighting chance instead of being lulled by Gothel's seeming helplessness or if Flynn hadn't just been stabbed from behind - but I guess that doesn't matter anymore. It's done and there is no way I can change it; but what can a little green lizard do?

Rapunzel is still scrambling like mad against Gothel, trying to get to Flynn - gaaah, that is not his name! What is his name? Well, what's-his-name is bleeding all over the floor and trying to get up. I know he can't do it.

"And as for us? Humph!" Oh, yeah, I forgot that woman for a second. There she goes, trying to drag Rapunzel down a hole. "We're going where no one will ever find you again!" Oh my goodness does she give me the shivers! I've got to do something... Freaking out, freaking out - if only I wasn't smaller than her shoes! I don't care anymore. I have to do something. I know! Drag her the other way,duh! And as I race foreword I do not realize the stupidity of this plan. Oh good, she's leaning over so I can grab her dress. Come. Back. Over..this way! Ouch. My head! Sheesh, I never black out. That was a hard throw! Owe...clear your head, Pascal. Flynn is right there, and - Oh, that much blood on the floor can not be a good sign.

"Rapunzel, really!" The old bat is still shouting at my princess. Really? Really? Gothel, why don't you take a look at what you just did... "Enough already!" to Rapunzel - albeit vicariously by injuring...this guy; oh, and there's the fact that you chained her to the wall! No, not enough! Not enough at all yet! "Stop fighting me!"

"No!" My little mistress screams as she drops back and falls on the floor. Ha! Gothel will have to drag her out! "I won't stop! For every minute of the rest of my life I will fight!" There! THAT'S the Rapunzel I know. "But, if you let me save him, then I will go with you." Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait... what!? Rapunzel, what are you doing? Flynn-gene pushed himself forward a little and - Rapunzel, he is still trying to reach you. Oh, I was so so very wrong!

"No! No, Rapunzel!" Flynn groans to my right. See? Flynn agrees with me!

"I promise." No! No, Rapunzel, don't promise! Hey, how did he move - never mind, that's not very far. If only the poor guy could get up, that would help me out a lot! Rapunzel, don't do this! You can't stop fighting! "Just like you want." She continues. Rapunzel, that witch is just going to keep draining the life out of you. "Just let me heal him." Oh, so now it's Rapunzel's turn to speak to Gothel slowly so she can understand. I have never seen her like this before, and I don't really know what I should be doing. If chameleons could cry I would by crying.

The witch grabs my princess and turns her into the corner. Now she takes her chains off? Why - oh. For Flynn. How warm-hearted and endearing that woman is. Oh, I'll just drag a dying man across the floor and chain him to this - wait, something tells me she's moved bodies before. I don't want to ask. So instead of watching her torture Flynn...igan? I go to see Rapunzel. Oops, she almost stepped on me! Rapunzel is just trembling and staring forward with her jaw clenched. I don't think she sees me. We can both hear him groan and Gothel grunt as she lugs him over to the stairs. Rapunzel finally sees me and gives me a sad smile. She knows what she has just done. She knows that from now on her life with Gothel will be hell. She knows that she will never see Flynn again, she knows that she will probably rarely see the sky, and that she will never see the lanterns again, that she will never have hope again. I need to find some way to go with her. She hears the chains jangle more and turns a little so she can see what Gothel is doing to him. Egh, I'm afraid to look, but it turns out she's only pulling the chains around to lock him up. Rapunzel looks at me once more and I can tell that she's about to launch for ...Gynn? Gene? Oh what is his name! Anyway, she'll bolt the minute Gothel walks away. This time, though, I see the strength, and her beauty and her heart, things that Gothel could never understand and will just take away from her. When I hear Gothel lock the manacle around Flynn's wrist I freak out and run back to where I was by the window so maybe she won't see me.

"In case you get any ideas about following us." I hear her glower over him. Oh! She just dropped his arm flat on his wound. That's the kind of behavior that gets you eaten, Gothel! Err, no, actually that only applies to chameleons. No one would want to eat you anyway. Yikes. The minute Gothel turned she bolted for Flynn faster than I have ever seen her move. With how fast that girl can move, Rapunzel may just have run me down by sheer accident if I hadn't moved. I wouldn't blame her even if she had. She's kind of distracted, poor thing. Rapunzel, why? I can tell that Flynn is in pretty bad shape. He's trying to pretend that he isn't hurting, but that's not working very well - that and the blood all over the place is a tiny bit of a - okay, it's a huge giveaway. Besides, a Rapunzel isn't stupid, although he knows that. Poor Flynn. I'm just gonna call him Flynn -

"Eu - Eugene!" THAT'S IT! I'LL REMEMBER IT THIS TIME! Well, at least for the moment. That's gonna take me some time to get used to. Now, if Rapunzel's going to save him should I stay with him to avoid possible death and help him find her? Or do I go with Rapunzel? Eugene will be smart and determined and everything, but Gothel has had to be clever for centuries. She probably knows how to hide people. Rapunzel will need someone with her who understands - gaah! Rapunzel, don't touch that! Yup, now he's coughing again. Oh, that's gross. Why doesn't she care that there's blood all over her sleeve? Oh yeah, sorry, more important things to worry about.

"I'm so sorry." She gasps. I warned you, Rapunzel! I did! I kind if thought even that would hurt him. Oh, but she's really frustrated. I can tell because of how she's pushing her hair back behind her ear. "Everything's going to be okay, though. Just let me-"

"No, Rapunzel. No." I can hear Flynn - Eugene, excuse me - pleading. His voice is weak and broken with pain. "I can't let you do this." And he keeps pushing her hair away as she keeps pulling it up and trying to cover his wound with it. What are you doing, Eugene? What else can she do? Just watch you die? Just let her help...

"And I can't let you die." See? Eugene, if you die then there's no one else for Rapunzel! Come on, think about this!

"But if you do this...then you...will die." Oh. I guess he was thinking. A lot. He's right. I mean, she's not gonna literally die. I think if Gothel's been staying young forever that the hair's gonna do the same thing for Rapunzel - but what a horrible life! Yeah, I guess I know what he means. If I stand up on my toes I can kind of see them both. His boots are getting in the way and I really don't feel safe running put where the witch can see me! I am not meant to be in a soup!

"Shhh shhh shhh, hey! It's gonna be alright." I think - I'm pretty sure he smiled, but I'm pretty sure that he's still thinking...but she whispered that last part so softly, and she was so beat that I have no idea how Flynn is going to refuse - until my chameleon eye sees his hand close around a long glass shard that Gothel had drug over there with him.

"Rapunzel." He groans, "Wait." I see his hand gently brushing her hair back as he pulls himself up toward her. Just like on the boat ... Rapunzel leans down to him, waiting for that kiss when Flynn pushes himself forward and I watch in horror and awe as he slashes through her hair! Man, why did I not think of that years ago? Okay, not years as such, I mean, I'm only three years old - but that's like 34 in chameleon years. Oh...yeah, tangents.

"No!" Gothel gasps - really loudly - when she sees what Feugene has done. I only heard her, I couldn't care less what her face looks like. I can see Rapunzel's as her head turns, following the brown trailing down through her long locks. She can't believe it either. He seems to be the only one resigned to it, and he was the one who needed it the most! Well, I guess I could rephrase that, because he's not really moving much. This...this can't be good. "No. No! What have you done?" Um, he gave Rapunzel a well-deserved haircut. "What have you done?!" Oh. Oh, that. Yes, I suppose he kind of inadvertently...you know...killed you. Gaaah, that woman is loud, screaming and moaning... ewe! I knew she was old, but I guess I never really had a clue just how old. Good job, Flynn! Gothel keeps teetering around the room, moaning and screaming for her lost youth...and she's heading this way. I notice out of the corner of my left eye that he fell over on his side. I'm not sure when that happened. Well, inobservance comes from easy living, and my life has been - woah! Here she comes! I don't - I mean, I really...ummm what should I do? Oh she is heading out the window. She is definitely heading toward it, anyway. You deserve this, old crone, for everything you've done to Rapunzel, all for her HAIR! That's it! Thinking quickly, I grab the nearest bunch of Rapunzel's hair in my wondrous chameleon jaws and pull it tight to trip her out of the window. Sure, it sounds a little dark, but have you payed any attention to anything else that happened? At least this is just. And a bit oxymoronic - oh! I love that word. I should use it more often!

Oxymoronic, oxymoronic, oxy - it's that because Gothel used her hair to keep her young? Now her hair sent Gothel hurtling over the edge to her final doom? Okay, you do get it. I wasn't sure. Well, I scoot over to see Gothel plummet down, down ... and she poofs away in a cloud of dust. That was creepy... Ummm... Well, that's the end of that? Yes! Yes! Yes! Time to go, time to go, time to... Oh. Oh no. No. In retrospect, I am so glad that Rapunzel can not see behind her since I've been dancing my tail off. I stop in time to see her turn to Flynn. I forgot. Oh no, I forgot, Fl - Eugene is not alright. Not at all. He's still lying on his side, almost completely still. Rapunzel gasps, picking him up off the floor.

"No no no no no! Eugene?" Oh no. Oh, Rapunzel! He's still alive. He coughed, but it doesn't look good. "No. Look at me! Look at me, I'm right here!" She says desperately, begging. "Don't go! Stay with me, Eugene, stay with me!" She gasps and suddenly she reaches down to grab his hand. What- "Flower gleam and glow-" Oh, Rapunzel, that won't help! Look at your hair!

"Rapunzel." Eugene gasps quietly. I don't know if Rapunzel heard him. I can barely hear him, but I'm further away and my ears are smaller.

"Let your power shine..." She's starting to cry now because her hair isn't doing anything. Nothing.

"Hey..." Rapunzel, he's trying to speak to you! Darling princess, your thief is dying. Princess, I can...well, yes, I can smell that he is close to death, moments from it. I am an animal after all in case you forgot.

"Make the clock reverse, bring back once once was mine..." Her voice trails off as I can see him make one last effort to speak to her.

"Rapunzel!" In full health that would have been a rude shout, but he is still hard to hear. That took almost everything out of him. I'm close to them now, touching the heel of his boot.

"What?" I can hear that she is all choked up. I can't...she's lost everything. Just everything. Eugene sighed. I can hear the faintest smile in that sigh. I can't...quite get a good view, but I'm not climbing on top of him at this time! That's not respectful and I would just be begging for punishment if I climbed onto his boot.

"You were my new dream." I barely caught it. Rapunzel sobs, but I think she's smiling. I wonder if he can see her clearly enough anymore to know that she's on the verge of tears.

"And you were mine." I hear my princess answer. Eugene makes one more try to say something, but he's cut shirt. I can hear a breath sigh out of him, and his boot relaxes entirely. I can see her now, looking into his face, letting his hand slide down and laying it gently on the floor. I can't see her face, and I can't imagine what she is feeling. She takes his face in her hand and turn it back up toward her and she starts to sing sadly. "Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design." It's almost as if - oh Rapunzel, it can't do anything! Not anymore! Rapunzel, he's gone. Her hand smooths over his chest, like she is hoping in the farest stretch of hope that she can once more feel his heart beating. Maybe this is just her way of consoling herself. "Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine." That was off of the regular melody. She's laying her forehead down on his and holding his face close now. "What once was mine." She can't sing anymore, and the last line of her song is a gasp before her tears break loose at last. I wish I could have done - something. How could I have failed her so miserably? Why couldn't I have saved him for you? I mean, I know I can't do anything like that because I'm a lizard, but why? Why did he have to die? I wish I could just disappear...and I try, rolling into as tight a green ball as possible, so tight my tail is covering my nose. Flynn is gone, Rapunzel's heart broken, her dreams are shattered like that mirror. I don't even have the heart to turn blue - it looks too much like his vest. Now the little lost princess is left to return alone - I don't know how she will face that now, even if her parents will love her.

I realize now that Flynn is the first person that has ever loved Rapunzel, to known at all who she is and now she had lost that. He knew what he was doing, I know that. The only thing he wanted was to save Rapunzel, oh at such a cost! But his heart had changed. He knew what he was doing. He didn't care that he would be dead, that he would never see her again as long as she was free. He was right. Gothel would have torn Rapunzel away too quickly otherwise, and even if she hadn't he didn't want to take that risk with her life. He had changed completely from the thief that was face down on the floor two days ago. Who knew that he would have been lying on the floor again? Let alone that he would be dead. Well, that dumb mustache captain will be happy when he sees this, but I want to see the look on his face when Rapunzel makes them bury him with honor. That'll ruin his day. Not like that will help Flynn or Rapunzel. I just...don't know what to do. I tried trilling softly, but Rapunzel doesn't hear me. Maybe she doesn't know I'm here. Maybe I should go up now and try to comfort my lady, even if it's just a little -

WOAH! Whaaat...what is that? It looks like...looks like...Rapunzel's hair when it glows. Well, when it used to glow when it was blonde and she sang the song. Only it's...it's lighter and flowy-ish and, well, I'm sorry Rapunzel, but pretty prettier! It's it sounds pretty, like crystal, and Rapunzel is looking up. Her face is lit up with the glow, she looks as shocked as I am! And...and it's coming from him. Rapunzel, what is going on? Rapunzel, come on, this is really really strange. Oh yeah, she probably can't see me down here. Or maybe that's because she's not even paying attention to me. The light is disappearing back - back into his vest? I...do not ask questions. I rarely get an answer anyway. Rapunzel leans down, inspecting the wound when I realize that suddenly all of the blood has disappeared... Okay ... She pushes her hair away from her face, searching his.

"Rapunzel?" I hear him - wait. No way. Did Flynn just - I mean, its a good thing, but - no way! Rapunzel let's out a very happy gasp.

"Eugene?" Eugene. That's right. I have to remember that his name is Eugene.

"Did I ever tell you I've got a thing for Brunettes?" Well, no you didn't -

"Eugene!" Rapunzel cries again, this time happier than I have ever seen her. Happier than out of the tower, happier than the lanterns and the boat...she tackles him with a hug and almost kills him again. Yes, Eugene, sit up. Good boy, good boy. Don't get any idea - RAPUNZEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Rapunzel, kissing is not allowed, not yet. Fine, yeah, I slacked off on the boat, but now I have no time to look embarrassed! I'm actually not, but that isn't the point, and what will your parents think of this? Rapunzel! Fine! Don't listen, I'm going after Eugene. Up his arm so he knows that I'm there. They pull apart quickly enough and Eugene smiles. Good. That's a good thing, right?

"Mind getting me the key, Pascal?" Eugene asks, jangling the chain on his wrist. Really? What do I look like? A gopher? Well he did just save Rapunzel and he just came bak to life, so okay, I'll humor him this one time. I think that Gothel left the key over there...and as I'm walking over I hear Rapunzel tell him,

"You didn't think I'd be dumb enough to leave you chained to a post to die, did you?" Uh, Rapunzel? Getting a little handsy, aren't we? What?! She's touching his hands, and - oh. That's what handsy means? Oh. I see. Carry on, Rapunzel. Until you are hugging him again! What's up with all of this, Rapunzel? Ugh, emotion is such a pain, even to a lizard! She started crying again! She's just overwhelmed, and relieved, and happy. Flynn kisses her hair and for the first time I notice that he is crying too. Good grief. Back up his arm. This is getting nowhere fast...oh boy. He. Will. Hate. Me. Oh well, here comes the tongue.

Oh man, I don't remember him moving that fast before! You almost made me fall, Eugene!

"Pascal!" Rapunzel scolds. Well, I know what I am doing. Let's get out of this place I say, walking to the window and pointing the way out. Eugene stands up smiling, holding his hand out to Rapunzel. When she gets to her feet Rapunzel almost falls over. Well, it can't be because she's faint. Her hair. She's not used to not having it. She straightens up and smiles at Eugene before he drops his hand and stares around. Then he looked around, I think that he's deciding how to climb down. This is a new adventure, something so very very different from anything Rapunzel or I or probably even Eugene have done before. To go to her real home. To finally meet her real mother and father. I wonder what they will think of Eugene?

"Princess?" he asks softly. Rapunzel walks over to his side, still with a look like she had that first day ... one of anticipation, joy - but she has changed so much since then. She has grown in these last two days, in these last two hours. So much is different for us, it's going to be a lot to get through, but I know that Rapunzel can handle it. Eugene holds his hand out to her and smiles again. "I seem to remember promising to take you home." Yes! Home! I can't wait - no more witches, no more hazel nut soup; and maybe, just maybe I'll get more grapes. I hope that they allow chameleons in the castle.


End file.
